Coming Home
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: Fuyuki is called back for an important mission at the Institute. But wait, why did her father allow the whole department come with her? Does he have an hidden objective? Take a journey into this special world and watch Kuze defend his love, and it could be, dare i say...amazing!


Author's note: Hey everyone, readers, stalkers, whoever is behind the other end of the computer screen…just kidding. Well this is my new story I hope you like it!

-O_O-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of anime/manga that I am writing about this is purely of my own creational, strange mind!

-~O~-

Home.

What is the definition of home?

That's right; it's the place you grow up at, the place you come home to when you are sad, angry, happy, and lonely. The place where your guardians, mother, father, brother, grandparents, sister, Will greet you. I wish I had a place that could call _home_…..

Hello my name is Fuyuki Ichikawa, I am 17 years old, soon to be 18. I work at the infamous police department called Keishichō Tokuhanka 007. My father of the Ichikawa institute, sent me here after hearing the one of the members, Kuze, reluctantly needed a partner.

Kuze became a good friend and soon a crush that I had. I treasured him dearly, and that's exactly why I can't have him knowing where I grew up in. That place that one would tell me to call home, it is not that. That place is a battle ground, a place that holds no happy memories a home should have. No that place is only a lab to turn my friends and I into weapons, weapons far stronger, smarter, and special then normal humans….we are...

_**Demons.**_

It was a normal day in Keishichō Tokuhanka 007, I walked in and over to the lounge where I found Kuze lying, sleeping once more. A smile twitched on my lips as I shook my head, surely the boss would yell his head off again if he saw this sight. Walking over to him I careful touch his should and whisper "Kuze-san…" My eyes widen as I was flipped and hugged to a strong muscular chest, gosh he did it again. I am sure most people who came in on this sight would think we were lovers, but no I was merely a little girl and teddy bear to the man.

Shaking him once more I see his eyes open and look to me before squeezing shut and mumbling something along the lines of 'five more minutes' shaking him again I say more sternly "Kyouichirou.." he bolts up and I could help but let a strong of chuckles leave my mouth before falling to the floor in laughter, that always did the trick. Kuze merely glared before placing me in a choke hold and ruffling my hair, that stopped suddenly when the door opened and Nikaidou ran in holding a packet in his hands. Out of breath it seemed he handed me the bulging mail and said

"It came for you and the mail man said to deliver it right away. I turned the package over and my eyes widen before glaring, a single silver crescent moon held it closed. Kuze touched my shoulder but I uncharacteristically shrugged it off and opened the seal and pulling the papers inside out. My eyes skimmed over the papers before crumbling them up. "Never..." I then threw it all away before walking out the room and down the hall picking up into a sprint.

-Kuze-

It had been a good year and half since the girl Fuyuki had been placed into my care, as a partner. It started off as a friendly partnership but it evolved into more I think. I loved the bubbly, dense, and naïve girl very much. She was the light in my darkness, since my younger sister had died. I enjoyed the moments I could hold her while pretending to sleep in the mornings yet I got a mini shiver, not a bad one, when she called out my name.

Though I have never see her this angry then when she found out my older sister had been kidnapped. I was also surprised when she shrugged off my hand and threw the papers away before running out the door. Grabbing the crumpled up papers from the trash I read them over before a curious look passed over my face "Hey boss, did you hear anything about Fuyuuki having to report back to the institute?" I looked to the boss and he shook his head no.

That was strange, and the boss ran to call the institute and confirm. Looking down at my phone I find where Fuyuki is on her tracking device before heading out. The park it seemed,, I walked until I saw her sitting on the bench. Plopping down next to her I wait till she spoke first. "I don't want to return to that place.." she mumbled out and I sighed before lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. "But, I have to father is calling everyone back it seems." Standing up I look away before holding my hand out, a silent offer of comfort since she seemed so down. She took my hand and it looked smaller compare dot my larger ones.

That's how we walked back to the department not a word spared between us, a comfortable silence issued.

-Fuyuki-

Calling me back could mean only one thing, I was need in war. You see the institute trains us to do many things so that we can be of use to the military in the future when they can't handle other demons and humans. When we got back to the department I silently thanked Kuze and walked in and to the back room I once ran out of. Picking the papers up carefully I placed them back in the package before bowing and saying "I hate to ask this of you guys but, I have to take a trip back to the Institute and I don't know when I will be back."

Still bowing I hear the boss ask "No worries the doctor said we could come a long too!" that must mean that we were dealing with humans and not demons in the mission this time. My father may be cruel but he would never risk human lives so carelessly like that. This will be a hassle, no one but the people at the Institute have seen father before. Smiling I clock out and say good bye telling everyone to pack for trip tomorrow and leaving.

The next morning I arrive and see everyone ready to go, so I motion for the drivers to take the bags and we set off. It was a long drive seeing as the Institute is in the middle of know where, I mean testing and training with demons can be dangerous. As we get to the building it is seen as a huge and long four story building with glass windows, barely any walls and you could see people wearing the usual white outfit walking inside. As we check in some students came and bowed to me and I merely came off as emotionless to them, that's how father trained me to be and I didn't want him to know I acted different outside of the place.

Walking to the main office I see a friend of mine walking down carrying his sword. I smiled at him and stopped waiting for him to notice me and my co-workers. Then he did smiling over at me and walking to me. Long wavy hair was set in a high pony tail, his usual white uniform replaced with a purple judo outfit. I ran to him and gave him a big hug, he happily returned it with a warm smile "Naraku did they call you back too?" no honorifics that meant we were close. He placed a hand on my cheek "Yeah, it's a real pain you know." We then walked over to the group and I still stood beside his my head only reaching his chest area as he silently looked over everyone before stopped on Kuze. Eyes narrowing he placed his hand on his sword and began to growl.

My eyes widen, what was wrong? Talking in our native tongue I assess the situation.

_*"S̄ing thì mì t̄huk t̂xng K̄hea pen pheū̀xn." _I got crazy looks from my friends and crush Naraku didn't take his red eyes off of Kuze and have growled out _"Chan mì chxb k̄hea klinxay k̄hxng k̄hea pen s̄i k̄hem keinpi"* _I slapped his arm and gave him a pointed look, he sighed before taking his eyes off of them and saying "Hello I am Naraku Kaberaki a friend of Fuyuki's. Nice to meet you."

Ending Note: Hey guys, I have made the native language Thai! Its new for me to so forgive me if I spelled or placed something's wrong! Well R&amp;R bye!

* What's Wrong? He means no harm.

* I don't like him, his aura is too dark.


End file.
